Safe In Your Arms
by Forgot-to-remember01
Summary: *In this Oliver and Felicity get back together before Darhk is defeated* Felicity always wanted to make a family, but her timing couldn't be any worse. How will she break the news to Oliver that she's pregnant? How will he take it? Will they be able to protect their baby? Olicity daughter one-shot!


Felicity was terrified. Of course, she wanted a family with Oliver, they were engaged after all, thats what spouses did. She just didn't want a child with Oliver, now. They had only just gotten back together, and Oliver was still trying to figure out what to do about Damian Darhk, who now knew who Oliver was. Felicity was already a target, but now that she was pregnant? She shuddered to think of how Darhk would react to that news.

She was pacing when Oliver got home. The smile on his face instantly fell upon seeing her. He knew when she was upset, he always knew. It's not like she was good at hiding it anyways.

"You okay?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. She frowned at him. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to just say she was stressed and leave it, but she and Oliver had broken up because he was dishonest with her. She couldn't turn around and lie to him, especially not about something like this.

"Oliver," she said, looking up at him with glossy blue eyes, "I- I'm pregnant," she whispered. She braced for his reaction. A look of shock crossed his face before he grinned and pressed his lips to hers.

"Felicity, that's great!" he exclaimed.

"Really? I thought you would freak out, I'm freaking out. Not that I don't want a kid! Of course I want a kid. With you! Just not now. I mean, I would like to have a kid now, just not while Darhk is a threat," she rambled. She had been doing that less lately, seeing as she was much more comfortable with Oliver, but she was nervous.

"Hey," he said softly, "Felicity, it's okay, we'll figure this out, okay?" he said.

"I'm scared, Oliver. I've never cared before but now- now I have a child to worry about," she said, resting a hand on her stomach, the tears finally falling. Oliver sighed.

"Felicity, look at me," he ordered, his grey eyes catching hers, "there is nothing- nothing that I won't do to protect you and our baby. You are my number one priority," he said. She nodded.

"But-"

"Do you trust me?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course I trust you," she said. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Then you know that I will not let anything happen to you guys."

"I love you,"

"I love you,"

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted, sitting up in bed. Oliver was up in a second.

"What's wrong?!" he asked. Already out of bed. When it came to Felicity's safety, he was faster then Barry.

"It's happening!" she shouted, voice a notch higher than normal.

"What is?" he asked, his brain still half asleep. Felicity gripped his arm, her nails digging into his flesh.

"I. Am. Having. The. Baby." she grunted. His eyes widened and he scooped her into his arms, rushing to the car where he sped to the hospital.

"Oliver!" she screeched, somehow, the nurses got her in the hospital bed. She was gripping Oliver's hand like a life line.

"Oh my god!" she was in so much pain.

"It's gonna be okay, Fel," Oliver tried soothing her. She squeezed his hand tighter.

"It's gonna be okay?! It's gonna be okay?!" she gripped the front of his t-shirt and he allowed her to pull him towards her.

"Do you have any idea of what I'm going through right now?!" she growled. He tried- and failed- at holding back a chuckle.

"You think this is funny?!" she asked, right before screaming again.

"Ms. Smoak, do you want an epideral?" a nurse asked.

"No," she grunted, she was going to do this all natural. She was.

"Felicity maybe you should-"

"Maybe you should SHUT UP!" she screeched the last two words as she felt a wave of pain.

"It's coming, you need to push," the doctor ordered.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" she shouted. Oliver gave him an apologetic look but he just shook his head, he had dealt with plenty of angry pregnant women in his life.

"You're crowning! Almost there!" the doctor called. Oliver was surprised Felicity even had the ability to scream the way she did during that final push. Out came a blood and after birth covered, crying, baby girl. A nurse rushed away to clean her up. Felicity took the moment to catch her breath.

A few moments later the nurse walked back in, a little pink bundle in her arms. Felicity grinned as her baby was handed to her. She was sobbing tears of joy.

"Oh, Oliver," she sighed.

"She's beautiful," he replied, completely in awe.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked. Felicity and Oliver looked at each other, they had talked a little bit about it, but never made a real decision. Felicity looked back down at her blue eyed daughter.

"Laurel Donna Queen," she said slowly. Oliver nodded.

"Laurel Donna Queen," he repeated. He leaned down, their lips connecting.

Felicity was asleep, this meant it was Oliver's turn. He heald the tiny human in his large arms, rocking her slightly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was perfect. The most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life.

Ellie. That's what they decided they were going to call her.

"Hey," he cooed. She just stared up at him, curious.

"I promise you, Ellie, I am going to do everything possible to protect you and give you the best life that I can." he whispered, kissing her forehead. She was content in his arms for several minutes before she began to fuss, a noise outside of their hospital room disturbing her.

"Shh sh sh," he soothed, rocking her some. He glanced at his now wife's sleeping frame and nodded. He began to sing a soft lullaby to her. She squirmed a bit, but began to quiet down instantly at the sound of her father's voice. He continued to sing, eventually causing her eyes to fall shut.

He smiled slightly, looking from his child to Felicity. He could do this. He could be a father. A husband. He would be the best father and husband for his girls.


End file.
